


Milking Witches

by Blankedgaze



Category: Strike Witches
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum drinking, Dick Growth, Dick milking, F/F, Futanari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankedgaze/pseuds/Blankedgaze
Summary: After finding out that Mio has not been able to keep Eila and Perrine in line Minna decided that the three of them would be subjected to a special form of punishment. But thanks to Yoshika she and many other Witches will find themselves following a new leader.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Milking Witches

Seagulls flew over the base as the skies were clear. Many of the witches went about relaxing during the lull between Neuroi attacks. But a group of five were heading to the holding cells. Three of them were hung their heads in shame but one knew just what their coming punishment entailed.

Commander Minna leads Perrine, Eila, and Mio with Yoshika in tow. Minna regretted that it had to come to this. While Mio was contemplating what was coming both Perrine and Eila looked back at Yoshika with misplaced anger. Yoshika was starting to rethink coming along as she worried about the punishment that Minna was going to administer. Minna had told her they weren't going to be hurt but her worrying nature spoke faster than her head could stop her. But at this point, she felt she had long passed the point backing out as the group reached the door to the holding cells.

Minna opened the door continuing past empty cells to a large door. Opening it the group finds three seats. Yoshika looked into the room seeing the seats, they looked like large recliners. Ones that she could see her grandfather asleep in except nearly all metal with some modest padding on them.

“I never would have figure we have to use all three of these at once.” Minna said as she let out an exacerbated sigh as she checked the three. “Each of you pick a seat.” Minna commanded as she went over to the control panel turning on the lights in the room. As the trio took their seats Yoshika watched them, nervous at the sight. Once Perrine, Eila, and Mio were seated with Mio in the middle and Perrine to her left and Eila on her right, Minna returned with a case placing it on the table next to the control panel.

Eila waited a few moments and before she could start saying something the three chairs started to rumble shocking Perrine and her. Mio ignored the startled girls as she waited for the chairs to do their thing. In an instant four slots opened on the arms of the chair and before either of the unknowing girls could do anything straps quickly trapped the three's hands leaving them unable to free themselves. 

“Isn't this a bit much just for some disagreements with a fellow soldier.” Eila pleaded as she struggled at her bindings. “I concur, Commander. This does seem to be a rather extraordinary reaction.” Perrine added. While the two pleaded for some leniency Mio remained silent.

“Thirty-four different instances, EACH!” Minna shot back, anger and exhaustion filling the “each”. The two of them went silent at the outburst. She continued with what she was doing as she opened the case she had brought over. Inside there were five filled syringes. “And you Mio, I left you to take care of this but it seems that you have yet to reign these two end so you will have to share in the this.” Minna said as Mio looked down knowing that her friend was right. She had tried to keep the constant complaints forms from Yoshika under wraps and went to the two to try and get them cool it but she guesses one of the forms slipped into one of her reports to Minna. That had set things in motion and now she and the two found themselves here.

Yoshika was still a bit startled by Minna's outburst as well. She watched as the redhead took one syringe and walked over to Mio before injecting the contents into her arm. Mio didn't so much as flinch as Minna moved on to the other two. Seeing as Mio was still alive some of the fear they had vanished but the two now wondered what the Commander had planned with these injections.

After she had finished injecting Perrine she moved back to the control panel and waited. Perrine and Eila were still unaware of what was going to happen but their bodies started to quickly heat up as the seconds ticked by. Mio's breathing started to pick up pace as Minna made her way to Mio before, to the surprise of the other three in the room, slide the couch of her swimsuit to the side leaving her dripping pussy exposed. Minna moved to the two other stunned girls and pulled their panties and tights down. Revealing both had gotten just as wet as Mio.

As Minna was pulling Perrine's thighs down Mio let out a loud stifled moan drawing the attention of the girls other than Minna. They watched in awe as Mio's clit started to pulsate and grow outward. The three watched, mouth agape, as it grew longer and gained thickness by the second. “Commander Minna what is...!” Perrine started to ask before the words got trapped in her throat as she a similar change started for her with Elia quickly follow suit just seconds after Perrine's words abruptly stopped. 

Mio's face was red from her blushing as the growth continued. Her clit had already grown to reach her knee if it laid down against it but right now it stood at full mast as it twitched with need. Yoshika watched as the tip of the warped clit started to take on a mushroom shape as a slit opened up at the tip. Mio's seemed to move on its own as it tried to find some means to rub it. Moments late all three girls now sported massive cocks ranging from twelve to fourteen inches at a quick glance. Yoshika watched as the dicks quickly bobbed up and down with need. A clear liquid started to bubble out of the slit and dripped down to the seat.

“Commander, what is the meaning of this? How have you made us grow these things?” Perrine asks in a panic. “Forget the how, why did you make us grow these...” Eila's question was cut off as a loud moan escaped from Mio. The two looked as she started to thrust her new dick into the air. Her fat ass and tits jiggling as she desperately tried to fuck a girl that wasn't there. While thanks to the angle they were seated at, Eila and Perrine couldn't see what was happening between the raven-haired woman's legs. But Yoshika got a clean look, Mio's pussy was pulsing. Opening and closing as if someone was fucking her. Yoshika couldn't avert her gaze even as the other two started to moan and twitch like Mio. Yoshika watched as something started to try and push its way out of her soaked sex. Whatever it was was the same color as Mio's skin as it got stuck at the exit. The trio was all humping at the air causing tits to bounce in the confines of their shirts or, swimsuit in Mio's case. Yoshika's breasts fetish was getting the best of her as she looked, her thighs rubbing together teasing her wetting pussy. Together with a final thrust, they all pushed out what was coming. With two quick popping sounds the three now were fitted with a pair of baseball-sized balls that were covered in the coated in their own juices. Perrine still humped unused to the new feelings letting Yoshika see that her still wet slit was still there.

But unfortunately for the two their questions still went unanswered as Minna continued typing away at the panel. Perrine and Eila started to panic as the seats began to rumble and from between their legs the front of the seat opened and a long cylindrical tube came out. Elia looked at the clear tube and noticed that inside it was another smaller ring connected to a rod that went up the length of it and the plastic tube was still connected to the chair by a smaller tube that leads back into its dark innards. Minna returned to the trio and one by one took the three's dicks and slide them into the cylinders, drawing loud moans from both Eila and Perrine as the two weren't yet used to their new sensitive endowments much less the feeling of the commander's soft hands gripping them.

Once done Yoshika watched quietly as the commander went back to the panel and pushed a few more buttons. While Yoshika couldn't see what happened the three could feel it. The ends of the tube quietly inflated to seal their dicks in. A few more clicks and Eila and Perrine let out shocked “eeps” as the inner ring started to slide up and down their dicks, Mio tried her best to remain silent but subtle panting could be heard from her if Yoshika listened. As the ring moved the three were subjected to their dicks being coated with warm lube. Once she felt they had been coated enough Minna turned a dial-up. 

The trio tried to keep quiet as their dicks were subjected to the uncaring feeling of the pumps. Mio's face was flushed with embarrassment. Both her and Minna know that this was not the first time she had been subjected to this kind of punishment. Her usual “bad cop” to Minna's “good cop” had gotten her into trouble and this would be her third time going through this. But she wasn't sure if they knew that she had come to enjoy this. The only reason she didn't push the envelope more to be punished again was so she could still be a leader for the other witches. While it was incredible to feel her dick grow and then get forcibly milked for what felt like hours; during war times indulging in self-pleasure was a secondary thing. Mio knew Minna was going easy on them right now. If it had just been only her being punished the pump would have already been at full speed by now.

Mio looked at Yoshika. The girl was had focused on them. How embarrassing was it to see the young witch watching her in this situation. She knows Yoshika looked up to her and now she has to see her with a massive dick being milked like a high-quality stud for her seed. Mio felt something warm slide into the cleavage of her DD tits. How long had she been drooling? She asked herself in her head. She knew she was just barely keeping it together as the pumping began to hasten. Her eyes drifted to Minna as she saw her hand turning up the speed dial. The look on her face gave off away that she didn't want to do this but knew she had too. “More, turn it up more.”, Mio heard a part of her mine beg. The part of her that loved this was growing quickly, ready to overtake her the rational part of her mind. The rubbing on her dick got even faster as her hips lifted off the chair as she let her familiar free. Her Doberman ears popped on her head as her tail grew out. Her tail was wagging like an excited puppy. “More!, MORE!, MORE!”, now the voice came from her actual mouth.

Dribbles of cum started to escape the tip of her dick till she cums. “AHH!!!” Mio screams in pleasure, the pumping continuing while she cums. The suction cut on as the cum traveled into the tube as the clear tube became pure white while it did its work. The tube cleared as the last of the cum was sucked up but the entire time Mio's dick was still being pumped and she was halfway to a second orgasm as she bounced on her fat ass. She fell back to the state that she became during her second time she was subjected to this. As she gave in she came again, the load still just as potent as the first.

Eila struggled to not give in to the new shocks of pleasure that her new dick gave. Her thoughts tried to shift to anything else. When her eyes shifted over and Yoshika came into view anger built up in her. This was all her fault. She wouldn't have been here if it weren't for her trying to get in between her and Sayna.

“Sanya...” the thought of her fellow pilot caused her dick to twitch. “No! I can't think about her with this “thing” on me. Eila told herself as the pumping continued but while her mind tried to block out the pleasure her body was falling prey to it. Eila clamped her eyes shut, but she found that it was a terrible idea. Her imagination started to work against her. The mechanical pumping of the machine slowly shifted to Sanya's hand jerking her rod. “Sanya no, don't touch that. Ah!” but fantasy Sanya said nothing as she continued to play with her dick. Her mind was running away as she the lube that had covered her dick in her fantasy was now spit from her fantasy Sanya's tongue as she licked up and down her member. 

The machine continued, in her mind, Sanya had ceased licking and started bobbing her head in her lap. “Sanya your mouth is so warm.” Eila said forgetting where she was as her audience listened in on her fantasy. “Sanya!” Eila screamed as she came, the torrent of white girl cream was sucked away as the scales of her mind tipped. In her own world, Eila had to watch as Sanya drank all her cum before letting her dick out of her mouth before licking her lips. Eila's familiar awoke as her focused became solely on fake Sanya. Fox ears sprouted as her lust-filled daydream continued as fake Sanya removed her panties and climbed up rubbing the dick against her pussy. But in her mind, she couldn't wait and forced her hips up and into “Sanya”. Another quick load of cum was sucked away as Eila came again. Her humps were quick and erratic causing her DD tits to bounce in her shirt.

Minna just shook her head as she listened to Eila moan Sanya's name. Yoshika was too preoccupied with looking at Eila's tits bounce in the confines of her shirt. 

Perrine had been trying her best to ignore how good it felt to have her dick stroked. She watched as droplets of pre slipped off the tip and were sucked down the tube. Drips of cum kept flowing down the tube as she groaned while having the pump carefully and constantly milk her. Perrine tried to stay still but the rumble of the chair made her tits jiggle regardless of her internal resistance. There was only so long she could fight her body's enjoyment as it cums against her will. Her moan escapes through gritted teeth. Yet her body was given little time to recover. Elia's moans of Sanya's name combined with the sound of her fat ass slapping against the chair as her humping became more forceful didn't help. 

That coupled with seeing Mio in such a state. Drool seeping between her tits while the tube around her dick was a permanent white from what seemed like an endless stream of thick potent girl cum being fed into it. Perrine was left to wonder, was it really that good to give in? Did it really feel as good as the looks on their faces suggested? With a lapse of focus another orgasm rippled through her body as her tube was gifted with another load to fill the starved tube. She was quickly back to mentally scolding herself for letting herself cum again. When she opened her eyes she saw Mio gazing back at her. Those half-open eyes looked at her as if to something. Then she saw it, she wasn't sure if it was real or her pleasure overloaded mind playing tricks on her. Mio mouth the words “Give In.” Another load of cum joins her others as her familiar awoke. 

Spurred on by her needs her tail moved around her body and up her shirt before pushing hard at it, snapping it open. Her DD tits shook with their freedom. Her tail teased one of her hard nipples triggering another blast of girljizz.

Minna and Yoshika watched as the three descended into lust-filled madness. Minna wasn't sure how or why this kind of punishment was so effective at straightening out insubordination. 

While Minna was deep in thought Yoshika had quietly moved over to the control panel. Looking it over she found that it was easy to understand then she saw the case that held the other syringes. The show had her more excited than she knew how to handle. The three were in no position to notice much less stop her and Minna was thinking as her hand grabbed one of the leftover syringes. And quietly she injected it into her arm. Once it was done she saw a button labeled “Feeding”. Pressing it brought up another menu with labels A=A, B=B, C=C. Tapping one of the letters brought up a drop menu with the others in it. Looking over her shoulder she saw Minna was still not looking at her. She could feel something building up with how quickly the change happened to the others she could only assume she was about to get her new friend. With a few presses, the settings were soon A=B, B=C, and C=A pressing confirm she backed up as the panel displayed “Feeding Procedure commencing in 5 as it started to countdown. As it did Yoshika could feel her dick growing up her swimsuit as it was trapped by her own swimsuit. She had her hands covering her mouth to keep Minna from hearing her moan as her brain was bombarded with all the new sensations from her new attachment as her balls drop out of her pussy.

Another unexpected rumble derailed Minna's train of thought. She looked at the chairs as tubes started to connect chair to chair. As they linked together from the back of the headrest three more tubes that waited at their mouths. One after another when they would let out a moan the tubes took the opportunity to enter their mouths to which they started sucking on. Minna was confused as till she saw white fluid start to move up them. Minna took seconds to figure out what it was. 

The sounds of cum chugging filled the room as the trio happily drank. As they drank they felt warmer and hornier throughout their bodies. The heat collected in their chests. Buttons on Eila's shirt started pooping as her chest started to expand. The elastic on Mio's swimsuit was stained as her breasts pushed out. Perrine paid no mind as her tail kept playing with her tits not caring about the sudden growth as it made it easier for her tail to reach them. All three of them were soon sporting F cup tits and their output of cum jumped which meant a bigger “meal” for each of them to happily swallow.

Minna was about to turn around before she was pushed from behind leaving her on her hands and knees. Before she could react she felt someone grab her big hips with one hand while her panties were pulled to the side. Turning her head she saw Yoshika there with a cock just as long and the three being punished. “Yoshika what is the meaning of THISSSS!” Minna was forced to screamed as the young soldier pushed all ten inches of girldick up her ass. 

Yoshika didn't want to give the commander a chance to fight her off. With a firm grip, she pounded into the still surprised woman. “Ah, Y~yoshika this i~is inappropriate.” Minna tried to sound stern but even though Yoshika had only had her dick for minutes her fucking was fast and relentless. The size of the dick was more than Minna had ever had. She seldom used her ass when it came to sex or during masturbation and now she was dealing with a horny young woman that was desperate for relief.

“Sorry Commander Minna, but watching them and their dicks... They looked like they felt so good...” Yoshika said as she kept fucking the redhead. The sounds of asses slapping against the chairs had faded as the three sat their enjoying their cum buffet courtesy of one of her fellow troublemakers. It was replaced by the claps of Yoshika's body against Minna's ass. Yoshika was enjoying her own bliss as the commander's asshole clamped around her dick. Minna, on the other hand, was red in the face, embarrassment welling up in her as this fresh soldier had her way with her butt. And the fact that she was quickly coming to enjoy the hard fucking made things worst.

Yoshika suddenly dropped her full weight on the commander's back, her C-cup tits squashed between them. Her hands reached around Minna, to grab at the commander's tits. Minna's mouth hung open as she was groped. Yoshika buried her face into Minna's back and with a final slam, fired off. The dam broke and waves of cum rushed into Minna's ass triggering her own screaming orgasm as her clear girl cum splashed down on the floor under them leaving the two panting.

Ten minutes later the chairs stopped their milking and released the three drained girls. Normally the commander was tasked with helping them out of the chairs but currently, the one that was supposed to do that was currently laid on the floor sucking Yoshika's dick while her fingers slipped in and out of her butt while the young girl had her face buried in the redhead's pussy while she returned the favor to Minna. “Oh, Mistress more. Please play with my ass more.” Minna panted as she let Yoshika's dick out of her throat for a moment so she could breathe. 

The three still hopped up after their milking each of them got a whiff of the cum. The same cum that they had been drinking for the last twenty minutes. They followed the smell leading them to have their mouths firmly locked around the dick of another. Mio joyfully sucked on Eila's dick savoring the cum that she had gotten addicted to over the last hour. Eila's fantasy continued, now she was laying with Sanya returning the favor as she sucked Perrine's dick thinking it was Sanya's. Perrine sucked down on Mio's like it was catnip. Her tongue cleaned up the cum that had stayed on Mio's dick as she let out small purrs. It would be twenty minutes before some found them but till then the group would bask in this sensual heap of dick and cum.

It's been a month since the other witches found Minna, Yoshika, Mio, Perrine, and Eila in the holding cells covered in cum with all of them but Minna sporting massive dicks. The group had spent quite a bit of time locked away in detox rooms so the overabundance of drugs could leave their systems. And in Minna's case, she had to break her need for having Yoshika's dick in her ass. It was a long wait but one by one they all eventually came out. But the drugs didn't go without leaving a little parting gift for each of them. 

While they weren't as big as when they had first grown them, the girls were still packing impressively sized dicks. At least eight inches each, maybe a smidge smaller. But it wasn't all bad, the punishment seemed to have done the trick. Mio sat in her office working, it's been two weeks since work got back to normal and the train of complaints from Yoshika had halted. So those lost hours weren't useless. As she thought back to that time her new friend started to make itself known again as it slowly formed a bulge in her navy blue swimsuit. 

Mio found her hand drifting to her growing dick. Her mind wandered as she gently rubbed it. Lingering memories started to surface before she shook her head pulling her hand away from herself. “Curse this thing for feeling so good.” Mio scolded herself as she looks on as her dick twitched against the inside of her swimsuit. She could feel her dick had leaked a bit as she felt the warm pre-cum on the bottom of her tits. Even though she wasn't touching it, it kept itself known, temping Mio. The raven-haired woman ignored it as she got back to work. 

Eila was really nervous that Sanya would hate her new addition but to her joyful surprised Sanya cared little that she had grown a dick. As she put up her clothes she saw something that leads to an unwanted reaction. As she put up her panties she saw Sanya's panties in the drawer next to hers. Had Sanya put her clothes in the wrong place again? Eila shook her head with a smile on her face. “Oh Elia, you're putting your stuff with mine again. Those nighttime missions really get to you.” Eila said to herself as she grabbed them.

But as she thought about Sanya coming into her room in the middle of the night. The memories of Sanya laying in bed next to her. Her panties began to tent as they did their best to hold back her hardening dick. She slipped into a nice daydream as she was laying in bed, spooning with Sanya. The relatively tame dream started to change as pace. Soon she was grinding a growing dick up and down the smaller girl's rear. Although before the dream could take another step Eila shook her head clearing her mind. 

“This stupid thing.” Elia said in anger as she figured she needed another cold shower to deal with this unwanted erection. She hoped the others weren't starting to notice the amount of showers she' been taking recently as she walked down the hall to the bathrooms.

“RAT-A-TAT-A-TAT-A-TATAT” the cracking of a machine gun rang out as Perrine's shots went off. Perrine was at the firing range practicing her shooting having to get used to her new size in the chest area. In addition to having kept their dicks from the milking incident, it turned out that the cum milked from them had to go through a process that readied it. But having ingested it without that process caused some side effects mainly the expansion in the three's busts.

“These stupid things keep throwing off my aim.” Perrine said to no one as she looked at the target. The bullet holes were spread out in a wild pattern that many would be unable to tell and difference. But for someone that used the gun regularly, Perrine could tell and I angered her how off her grouping was.

And she knew that the increase in her breasts wasn't the sole reason. As she felt the wet spot in her panties that she tried to ignore along with her dick that has been at the ready throughout her practice. While the dick was an annoyance for her the bigger problem was the new sensitivity of her nipples. The drug-infused cum had ratcheted up their sensitivity to ten. Even right now having her bra rubbing over them had her soaked. The problem was worst when firing her gun. The reverberation made her shirt feel like a feather attached to a jackhammer going over her nipples.

The three of them had tried to return to their old daily routines and for the most part, it was working. In the Commander's office, things were much different. 

“MMUPH!!!” Minna let out as it was muffled by her hands over her mouth. Minna was bent over her desk, her panties on the floor as her asshole was being fucked. Yoshika was enjoying the still tight hole gripping around her dick. As she fucked Minna's ass mercilessly Yoshika remembered how she had ended up with her dick back in the leader's ass again. “More! Mistress, peace fill your ass toy with your cum.” Minna begged, trying to keep her voice down as her ass gripped Yoshika's dick. 

Like with the rest of them she had been placed in lockdown, but thanks to the fact that neither she nor Minna had drunk the untreated cum their time was brief. And soon they were back to working and training. They would, however, exchange embarrassed glares whenever they would pass each other in the halls or even if one had seen the other without them noticing.

But one night, as if the devil of lust had planned it, everything fell into place. That night Yoshika made a trip to the mess hall for a midnight snack and when she got there she saw it. Riffling through one of the fridges was Minna doing the same. Bent over wearing just a large t-shirt. The light from the fridge letting the silhouette of her curves through the thin shirt. As she moved closer, Yoshika could see that Minna had forgone panties. The memories of having the redhead on her knees taking all of her hard girldick up her ass rushed back. Her hands were soon ready to grab the large cheeks as Minna wagged them back and forth humming a song to herself.

Yoshika's panties started to strain themselves as her dick harden and in seconds she had grabbed a hold of those hips. Yoshika remembered how startled Minna was trying to ask what was happening but once she felt her rear spreading open triggered the anal slut that Yoshika had made her into that day to awaken again. Minna kept trying to fight off returning to that, but feeling her ass being opened made that difficult. Her legs gave out that night soon leaving her on her knees and arms on the bottom shelf of the fridge. 

“Y~yoshika please st... AH stop.” Minna tried to command but her moans kept stopping her and even if they weren't being interrupted Yoshika wasn't planning on stopping. Her hand sank more into her fat ass as she sped up. And with a final hard pull Yoshika pulled Minna back making her fall. Minna's eyes rolled back into her head as it laid on the cold bottom step. Her tongue hung out of her mouth as felt the young witch's dick pulse with each pump of cum as it would slowly but constantly widen her rear hole. That mixed with the hot cum the rushed into her ass. Minna felt her mind rebooting itself as some of the tainted cum that had hidden away in both their system got to work. Minna was like an alcoholic that fell of the wagon as her addiction came flooding back. They had kept their new master/buttslut relationship hidden well but now Yoshika was looking to expand her harem and with the Commander under her already the rest were going to be simple.

After giving her slut the anal creampie she was begging for, she set her plan into motion. As per Yoshika's orders, Minna called Mio, Perrine, and Eila to her office. As the three stood there while Minna briefed them on some fake mission an incense was burning that had been mixed with some of the cum that had been milked from them. Yoshika watched from the shadows as the effects were quick to work. The three's faces grew red as the smell of the other's cum filled the room. Dicks were hardening quickly while their eyes started to lose focus. Perrine had asked to be excused for a moment to which Minna quickly denied.

A matter of moments later Minna got up from her seat and seductively walked to them as they stared in awe. They stayed stunned as Minna dropped to her knees before them and fished their dicks out. Soft groans bounced off the walls as Minna played with their dicks. When she saw her chance Yoshika shoved plastic bottles filled with a creamy white substance into each of their mouths. And with a hard squeeze, they instinctively swallowed. The concentrated cum went to work quickly reverting them back to the cumsluts they were before but this time rather than drooling for each other's cum they seek their new mistress's seed. 

“Now you three, I command you to kneel.” Yoshika demanded nervously if this would even work. She watched as there was still some resistance but once she pulled her dick out, one by one they each dropped and awaited their next order. “It worked, I mean of course it worked. Now we need to get more of the girls under my control. Hehehe.” Yoshika giggled as she already has a plan in mind.

She had opted for a slower method of getting the others. But her first targets were Shirley, Trude, and Erica. She felt that those three would be the most trouble, should they try and stop her. She had her girls slip a constant amount of her cum into each of their targets. 

“You're back for more Shirley. I didn't think you would enjoy my food that much.” Eila said feign innocence. She poured another ladle full of cum laced soup.

“Yeah, this soup sure is great. Gotta be honest I didn't think you could cook.” Shirley joked as she took a spoon full of soup and sucked it down. Eila watched with a sly joy as she knew that Shirley would soon be at the perfect point to be converted. She wasn't sure if the orange-haired woman knew her “high beams” were on but Eila had no plans on telling her. Eila could smell as Shirley stated to drip with arousal. It's been a few weeks since she had started part-time in the kitchen and her plan to work on tainting Shirley was going well. For a week straight the orange-haired woman has been fed the cum mixed soup. Eila was ready for the next step of Mistress Yoshika's plan.

“Well, I use a special ingredient for it. Do you want to see it?” Eila teased knowing Shirley's personality she would jump at the chance.

“Only if I can get a taste some of it for free.” Shirley laughed as she hopped the counter and followed Eila into the back. Once they reached the walk-in pantry Eila picked up a bottle filled with a white substance from her mistress and handed it to Shirley. 

“It's warm?” Shirley questioned as she held the plastic bottle.

“I like to have my ingredients fresh and that's a new batch. Have a taste if you want.” Eila offered.

For a moment Shirley thought about it before twisting the top off and giving it a smell before looking over at Eila how just smiled. The smell was strong but throwing caution to the wind she brought the bottle up to her lips and took a sip. The cum lingered in her mouth as she let the small bit coat parts of her tongue before she started hungering for more. 

Eila just watched from behind as Shirley quickly tilted the whole bottle up and gulped down the entire contents in seconds. The bottle left her lips and her face grew redder. 

“T~this stuff's p~pretty strong.” she got out between deep breaths. No answer came as she felt hands grab at her breasts. Looking behind her she saw Eila as her hands roamed over her body. Words got caught in her throat as one of Eila's hands found it's way between her thighs, teasing her as she got hotter and wetter. Eila's fingers were like magic causing Shirley to clamp down on her hand. When she felt Shirley begin to give in more she moved her panties out of the way so she could get access to her pussy. Eila got her clit between her fingers and started to pull at it. Shirley's moans were trapped in the room since Eila had closed the door while the orange head was enjoying her sample.

As she pulled Shirley was subjected to the feeling of her clit growing. Shirley shook as it grew longer as her own juices flowed down her legs. Once it was big enough Eila's pulling evolved into jerking as she used the girl's own pussy juices as lube. Shirley was at Eila's mercy as her legs nearly gave out as more of her new dick began to take shape. Soon she had a new nine-inch dick but Eila continued as she played with the new dickgirl's pussy. Eila savored feeling the rapidly changing girl flex her ass back against her. Her dick nestled comfortably between her soft cheeks. When she felt some flesh hit her hand from inside the girl's wet hole. Repositioning her fingers she cupped the coming testicles and with her help, they slid out of her as they hung there. 

“I think we need a new batch of the secret ingredient, Shirley.” Eila whispered as she took the bottle from quivering girl and put it at the tip of her dick. With her other hand, she pumped her cock faster till she came filling the near-empty bottle with fresh cum. Eila looked at the filled bottle as she let Shirley drop onto her butt. She shook up the bottle to mix what was left of Mistress Yoshika's cum with Shirley's. 

“Open wide Shirley.” Eila said like she was playing games. Dazed Shirley looked up before the bottle was forced into her mouth. To which she drank down, surprised and with each gulp, her eyes glazed over. Once she was three-froths done Eila saw the last change start. Her chests started to push out. Buttons trying to hold the already big tits back as they expanded. Once one gave what little strength they did have collapsed and soon Shirley was on her butt with new H-cup breasts on full display as droplets of cum fell from her chin onto them. 

“Nice and big. Mistress Yoshika will be very happy.” Eila said to herself as she groped the exposed tits.

Elsewhere at the training grounds, Mio was running drills with Trude. “Good shot Trude. It was a bit off but you're getting more accurate with those new guns.” Mio says as she lets her eye-patch back down. 

“Yeah, I'm glad to hear that. These new weapons should do wonders against the Neuroi.” Trude responded. But as she looked at the Major she couldn't help but notice the bulge in her swimsuit. Trude had been one of the two that found Mio and the others and with Erica. The sight of four of them having dicks, sprawled out on the cold floor, entangled with each other in a lewd mass. It had stuck with her. It would creep into her mind during her quieter moments. Sometimes when she was flying back from a mission, eating lunch and one of the four would pass-by, even when she was about to drift off to sleep.

As Trude keep trying to avert her eyes Mio took notice. Mio could tell she got the easiest of Mistress Yoshika's marks. The girl's habit to put to much pressure on herself makes this all too easy Mio though. As they headed in to land their Striker Units Mio felt this was the time to pounce. 

“Did I forgot my water bottle again?” Trude asked herself out loud with a long sign. She was sure she had brought it this time. Mio listens as the girl rummage for the water bottle that she had hidden again. She would always return it to the kitchen making her think she had just forgotten it that day.

“Missing bottle again?” Mio asked keeping her urge to smile under control. Turde looked back at the officer a bit embarrassed. 

“Yeah, can I share yours... again?” this was getting to be a bad habit Trude thought to herself. This has been happening for weeks now. She was just lucky Mio was gracious enough to let her keep drinking from her bottle. And the tea she always had was fantastic. Mio said nothing with a calming smile she tossed her bottle to her fellow soldier.

Trude caught the bottle and brought it to her lips and sucked on the nozzle. To her surprise instead of the thin tea she was used too she got a thicker almost milk-like liquid. She quickly looked at Mio with a surprised face. 

“I know, it's not what I normally have. This is a new milk tea that I've tried recently. I think it's very tasty don't you?” Mio asked as she watched Trude as she contemplated drinking more. Mio's words were a lie as the stuff in her bottle was mostly Mistress Yoshika's cum. Mio knew that her resistance had been slowly broken down without her knowing. Every time she had let her drink from her bottle she was taking in more and more of Yoshika's cum. Even though the amount was little the effects had built up and now was the time as she watched Trude moved the bottle back to her mouth before drinking more. 

To even Mio's amazement Trude squeezed the bottle hard, chugging drop after drop of cum like she had reached an oasis in the desert. “Y~you think you c~could maybe give me more of that milk tea?” Trude asked as she shivered with need as she dropped to her butt. The sight of Trude there desperate for more was intoxicating to Mio. Her dick was rapidly hardening. Well, I'm sure Mistress Yoshika wouldn't mind if she had some fun, Mio thought to herself.

“Well I don't have that exact same mix right now but you can try an “off-brand” tea instead.” she offered as she pulled her dick out. The long piece of girl meat flopped before the dazed girl. Mio had mixed some of her cum with the batches so her own cum was still drawing in Trude. 

Mio grabbed her dick and gave Turde a few good slaps on her cheeks with it. “You are gonna have to get it yourself.” Mio said as she rubbed the head of her dick into Trude's right cheek, droplets of cum stained it. “Do you have a problem with that, Trude?” the Major asked the girl as she took deep whiffs of the seed that lingered on her face. Her hand gravitated to between her legs as she opened her mouth and her tongue hesitated on leaving her mouth. With no further questions, Mio moved closer and offered her dick to which Trude started slurping. Trude couldn't get it all in her mouth at first so Mio decided to give her a helping hand. Gripping her head Mio got to work fucking Trude's throat. Her spit had built up fast as she drooled over more “tea”. While Mio enjoyed her mouth, Trude's body was changing.

Not wanting to lose the dick in her mouth she reached up grabbing Mio's soft ass. Her hand sank into the fat their as she grabs a hold of each cheek. Mio grinned as she felt Trude's wet fingers helped her facefuck herself as with every pull back away from her face she would be pulled back faster and harder as Trude pulled her right back down her throat. Mio looked down at the girl her eyes showing little sign of activity. 

Her body quaked as her body started heating up as her lower body's humped the air. Her panties have been reduced to more of a wet rag than clothing as her juices flowed out of her. Her clit stiffens up as it grew out from under its hood. The poor panties were being stretched in two ways. As while the clit grew out, her butt went in the opposite direction. More soft fat was added to her rump causing the panties to be pulled between the growing rear making them more thong than panties. Trude's clit was already at five inches before the sound of tearing in cloth started. Five inches, six inches, at seven Trude's let her arms drop from Mio's soft ass before beginning grab and jerk her new dick adding another inch. Her rubbing pushed the panties to far as everything came together for the finale. 

Mio forced the whole of her dick down Trude's gullet and filled her with cum. As she did Trude's balls popped out of her soaked pussy causing the panties to snap as she came. Her cum flying off behind Mio as her throat massaged Mio's dick wringing out any cum that was still in it.

Mio slowly pulled her dick out of the fuckhole that used to be Trude's throat. Trude gasped for air coughing up some cum the fell to her increased bust. Finally getting a look the major just noticed the Trude had gotten bigger up top. Her top had broken open leaving her tits free as the warmth of cum on them sent shivers through her body. “Mistress Yoshika will enjoy your mouth and your new tits, Trude.” Mio said to Trude as she pulled a collar and leash from her shirt pocket ready to bring her to her new owner. Trude offered no resistance as she was more preoccupied with playing with her eight-inch dick as her tongue licked up any cum around her lips not wanting to waste a drop. 

Sitting in her office Perrine groaned. She was tasked with bringing Erica under Yoshika's will and Erica just so happened to be nearly her complete opposite. Perrine found some way to deal with her that made it so she would have to be in contact with her as little as possible.

Erica's love of sweets was going be her demise, Perrine planned. She had taken some normal candies she's brought from her home country and soaked them in Yoshika's cum before letting them dry. They were hard candies so Erica had to suck on them for a while letting the cum really soak into her mouth. Looking at the clock she got ready as it was about time for Erica to show up for another piece.

As she pulled out her newest batch a knock came from the door. “It's unlocked.” Perrine called out. The door slowly creaked open as Erica peeked around the door looking at Perrine sitting at her desk. Perrine held back a smirk as she watched Erica stand there quietly looking down at the ground.

Perrine had decided to add a little training as she worked on tainting Erica. One could say that she was treating her like a new puppy. She had gotten Erica hooked on her candies and now she would keep them from her and slowly trained her with a reward of one candy per followed order. 

“You are right on time. I think that deserves a treat.” Perrine said to Erica, causing the girl to perk up and quickly make her way over to the girl as she dug a cum coated candy out of its bag. At the desk, Erica bounced on her heels waiting for her reward. After fishing the candy out Perrine ordered Erica to open wide. She let out a cute “Aah.” before the blonde popped the candy in her mouth. Perrine sat there watching as Erica moved the sweet from cheek to cheek a blush of joy on her face. 

Erica slowly fell to the floor as her legs turned to jelly. Perrine had made this batch extra strong using much more of Mistress's cum and after all this time Erica's tipping point had been reached. Her body started heating up fast but that was low on a level of importance to her right now as she kept playing with the candy in her mouth. Her mouth was being marked with the white cum. Her body absorbing the body changing cum.

Erica sat there panting as Perrine rolled her chair out. Her dick already freed from her panties. She didn't want to stretch out another pair. She could see the changes were already starting to happen. As Erica breathed, her modest chest would rise and fall but each time a bit more jiggle would be noticeable. While her chest grew Erica's hands had slipped between her legs and were sliding over her rapidly moistening pussy. 

“You know I'm feeling generous today Erica so you can have another.” Perrine told the blonde briefly bringing her attention back to the moment. Without moving from her spot Erica took the other candy into her mouth. Perrine watched with a smile as Erica's cheeks bloated out showing where the two candies were. The light in her eyes was fading quickly as Perrine started to pet her like and obedient pet as she freed the pair of DD tits from her shirt.

Looking at her, Perrine decided to have a bit of fun. She slipped her foot out of her shoe before rolling her chair over an putting it between Erica's spread legs. Her toe ran up her covered pussy, “My, you got really wet. You dirty girl.” Perrine teased as she felt how soaked Erica was through her pantyhose. Erica could only respond with a muffled moan due to her full mouth. Perrine continued her game as she moved up, Erica's clit had started to tent her panties. Perrine used her foot to pull them down enough for it to crest the top. With grace, she gripped the expanded clit between her big and second toes. She could feel Erica shaking as she started to move her foot up and down it as it grew longer and longer. Erica started to fall forwards before Perrine stopped her.

“Stay up and I'll give you another treat Erica.” the blonde offered with a hint of devilish intent. Erica willed herself back upright shaking, even more, causing her new bigger chest to shake. Perrine was a bit sad that her games with Erica's clit were coming to an end as she felt her toes start to reach the point where she could no longer comfortably fit them around the quickly growing girth. She had to shift to running the sole of her foot up and down the underside of the growing dick. As she did the overgrown tip of her clit started to take on a mushroom shape. Erica was fighting every part of her body to stay up as a slit formed at the tip of her dick that quickly started to drip with drops of cum ready to go. Her panties slid down a bit more as the weight of her new balls got caught in them. Perrine felt the pulsing of Erica's dick and just as she was at her limit she pushes her dick up and in a huge flood of cum fired, splattering the bottom of the girl's new bigger tits.

Weaken from her orgasm Erica fell back on the floor. Laying there she panted till she felt a weight land on her stomach. Added to that she felt a new feeling of something hard and hot between her new hug tits.

“You were a good girl and here is your reward. I'll break in these new tits of yours before Mistress gets to use them.” Perrine said as she was high on power. Her fingers gripped Erica's tits and went to work using her own cum as lube to fuck her tits. Perrine got her dick nice and covered in new soft tit flesh as she fucked them. Perrine's pussy kept rubbing over Erica staining her belly. With the smile of a cat playing with her toy, Perrine pinched Erica's hard nipples pulling them. Erica was treated to the jostling of her new larger tits as Perrine pulled them up while she slid her dick between her breasts. As Perrine got closer to cumming Erica could smell the cum building up, her mouth open ready for another helping of her reward as the second candy finish dissolving.

Two days later Yoshika was in the converted mess hall sitting on her throne as Minna and Mio's tongues slid up and down her dick like good cum sluts. Eila and Perrine were preparing breakfast for their Mistress and her pets. Eila put dog bowls down for Shirley, Trude, and Erica. Each of them was so well behaved after they were broken in. Now each sport a collar matching their hair. Each girl dove in lapping up their morning batch of Mistress's cum. While they enjoyed their breakfasts the cock pumps that they had salvaged from the seats worked on milking them. The three had been reduced to basically an endless loop. They would take in just as much cum as was pumped out of them.

“Minna, what time are Francesca, Sanya, and Lynne getting back from their mission?” Yoshika asked as her hands ran through the two woman's hair. She could tell that Minna didn't want to stop licking as moved away to answer her question.

“In less than three days, Mistress.” Minna answered before dropping back to slurp more dick.

“Good. Mio, Eila, Perrine, we need to get ready for them then. So we need a good batch so we can bring them under my command. I want you three to fuck a fresh batch out of the pets.” she commanded. Mio stopped sucking before going over to Erica and grabbing her big hips and got to work fucking her. Eila turned up the machine before picking Trude while Shirley bounced in Perrine's lap as she was moaning next to her already empty bowl.

Yoshika looked over her slaves working as she pushed Minna onto her hands and knees. While her other slaves were good fucks they couldn't beat the anal slut that Minna had become. As she entered her favorite fuckhole a shock of joy went up her spine before she started pumping her hips. When she was done she was going to devise a plan how she wanted to break those three when they get back. Fast or slow both would be fun she smiles evilly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first commission by a person that would rather remain anonymous.


End file.
